


Smile

by Nearween



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adolescent, Anorexia, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Français | French, Harassment, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: « Il avait l'impression que sa vie était en chute libre... Et qu'il se voyait déjà s'écraser »Prompto s'était promit de devenir son ami. Il s'était promit de tenir cette promesse faite à Luna. En cinq ans, il avait radicalement changé avant de refaire face au prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Tisser des liens comme lui avait demandé cette chère Luna semblait simple, mais faire face à son passé était plus difficile. Enchaîné à ses complexes et encore poursuivit par ses tourmenteurs, remonter de ce gouffre sans fin s'avérait rude, voir impossible.Histoire diffusé également sur Wattpad : Nearween





	1. Note de début

****

 

**Hey !**

Premièrement, Premièrement, les images utilisées comme celle d'en haut ne seront pas de moi ^w^ Celle là est de FIVEONTHE sur DeviantArt !

Ensuite, les personnages mentionnés et l'univers en lui-même ne sont pas de moi, mais appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX et à ses concepteurs. L'histoire se passe durant les années de lycée de Prompto et de Noctis, notamment au début quand ils se rencontre. Je voulais faire pour la première fois une histoire ayant pour thématique l'anorexie, mais je n'avais pas d'idée spécialement. Puis j'ai regardée BROTHERHOOD, j'ai beaucoup appréciée l'histoire de Prompto et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon esprit l'a imaginé vivant une période de trouble, où il saura paumé dans ses choix, dans sa vie en lui-même et où son régime se transforme plus en maladie en devenant anorexique. Et bien-sûr, vous vous doutez bien que le trouble dans cette histoire saura Noctis !

Je ne vous cache pas que je ne maîtrise pas plus que ça le sujet de l'anorexique. Je vais pas mal me renseigner tout en écrivant le chapitre 1 (qui saura sans doute le prologue, je ne sais pas encore). Si vous voyez des choses un peu bizarre où que je maîtrise mal, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse corriger ! D'ailleurs, si possible, j'aimerais bien avoir un bêta lecteur qui pourrait m'aider avant que je ne poste. Si quelqu'un veut bien, merci de me contacter en Mp :3

Ne vous attendez pas à un truc tout joyeux, comme l'univers de base, elle saura sombre. Bon, il y aura des moments drôles, hein, mais vous vous doutez bien que la maladie en général n'est pas joyeuse, surtout si c'est très grave. Il y aura du Yaoi également (relation entre homme), mais il n'y aura pas de lemon ! (pas de scène sexuelle). Enfin, peut être un petit bonus lemon une fois tout fini et si vous le souhaitez.

Bon, je pense avoir tout dis, en espérant que la petite fanfiction vous plaira. D'ailleurs, elle saura aussi diffusée sur ma chaîne YouTube, elle ce nomme aussi Nearween. Sinon, voici le lien directement : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMauoelkEJl2Fi6Y86Df7Ww

Aller, on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour un vrais chapitre.

D'ici là... SMILE !


	2. • PROLOGUE •

****

 

**•** **S M I L E** **•**

Il se fixait longuement dans le miroir, dévisageant son propre reflet. Il était 6 heure du matin, bientôt il fera son entré dans son nouveau lycée... Bientôt il _le_ reverra. Rien qu'à cette pensé, sa respiration devenait un peu difficile alors que le doute s'immisçait en lui bien rapidement. Était-il prêt à lui refaire face ? En primaire il n'avait point réussit... Il avait très peu de confiance en lui, lui qui avait un physique bien déplaisant. Il était gros, ses parents passaient plus leurs temps au travail -comme toujours d'ailleurs- qu'à la maison, c'était fast-food tout le temps et il ne faisait aucune activité sportif à côté pour éliminer toute cette graisse qui s'accumulait. Il se demandait même s'ils se souvenaient d'avoir eu un fils, qu'ils avaient délaissés bien rapidement. Durant sa période de primaire et de collège -où il avait commencé à changer pour _lui-_ , il était toujours rejeté. Discriminé. Seul. Voilà qu'il avait si peur maintenant. Peur de le voir à nouveau après 5 ans. Il n'était pas prêt... Il ne savait pas non plus comment aborder le jeune prince. La panique le gagna, remplaçant le doute et la peur.

La respiration encore plus difficile que tout à l'heure, il se laissa aller sur son lit pas encore fait. Le blond ferma les yeux, grimaçant et tremblant. Il expira longuement, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration qui s'affolait en plus. Mentalement, il ne cessait de se répéter que tout se passera bien. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Pour Luna. Il devait parler au Prince Noctis et devenir son ami. Ça semblait si simple... Non ? Lentement, il finit par se lever et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y sortit une lettre. Cette fameuse lettre écrite par Luna, une fille semblant si proche de Noctis. Comme pour se donner du courage, il la lit longuement, se demandant tout de même s'il aurait le courage, si cette Luna avait raison. Et s'ils ne s'entendraient jamais ? Et s'il le rejetait ? Et si Noctis faisait comme tous les autres ? Il se crispa, la solitude semblait être, encore une fois, meilleure compagne. Soigneusement, le jeune homme de 16 ans plia et posa la lettre avant de refermer le tiroir.

Puis, machinalement, il fit son lit lentement, le regard dans le vide. Une fois ceci fait, il descendit avec son sac de cour qu'il posa dans un coin. Le blond répondant au nom de Prompto alla par la suite dans la cuisine. Là-bas, il avala bien rapidement un morceau de pain et un verre de lait froid. Reprenant son sac, il mit sa veste et souffla un bon coup, souriant ensuite tout en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.

La journée va bien se passer. Sa rencontre avec Noctis aussi. Ils vont parler et devenir amis. C'est si simple !

Faut juste... **Sourire !**


End file.
